


Aftermath

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Gen, I'm not ready for the season finale, are any of us?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Set after 'The Last Crash of The Sunchaser'.





	Aftermath

The triplets sat wordlessly in their room none of them knew what to say, which was weird they always knew how to talk to each other, but maybe that was for the best they didn't want to start fighting. Dewey suddenly got up and started pacing as his brother's eyes followed him but he paid them no attention, he was just so angry! Angry at Scrooge, angry at Della, ~~angry at himself~~ just angry! He hit the side of the boat which made his brothers jump and Louie freeze. 

"Dewey..." Huey said warningly and he turned to the two of them before sighing,

"I need some air." He walked out leaving Huey to draw an arm around Louie and comfort him. 

"I'm fine." He insisted but made no move to move. 

"I know you're not, it's okay none of us are we're just dealing with it differently." 

"How are you dealing with it?" Louie said quietly, his head laying on Huey's side. 

Huey shrugged, "Thinking. Lots of thinking." 

"Wish I could stop thinking. Maybe it would be easier then."

"Maybe." 

"Do you think Scrooge's the only one to blame?" 

"No, I think Della's to blame as well Scrooge built the rocket but she was the one who stole it." 

"Why did mom do it? She knew we would be hatching soon." Louie said quietly and Huey felt his heartbreak, after all this, he still referred to her as mom. 

"I don't know Louie, Scrooge said she wanted to give us the stars but I don't understand it, I don't understand why she didn't listen to Uncle Donald." 

Louie shrugged and went quiet for a few seconds, "I don't know if I would have. Listened." 

"I think you would have, you care about us too much to not." Louie shrugged again and they stopped talking, they didn't have anything else to say right now. 

After a few minutes, Dewey walked back in and sat next to Huey and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for getting so worked up." 

"It's fine it's just your way of dealing with it all we don't blame you."  

"I love you guys." 

"We love you too."

"I guess I'm just scared that we're gonna end up like them, not with one of us lost in space but,"

"We fight so bad we end up not talking." Louie had always had that same fear.

"That won't happen."

"It almost did! I put you guys in danger even when you tried to stop me, you guys! And I didn't listen."

"You threw away the walkie-talkie, right? You knew you would eventually have." 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to so bad I put everyone in danger just for some answers." Huey leaned on him, those were all the words needed.

"How are you guys doing?" Dewey asked after a few moments, neither of them answered.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna be the only one to spill my guts!" 

Huey sighed, "We're doing as well as you are Dewey, we just found out something life changing that completely changed how we thought about someone we cared about." 

Dewey nodded, "I know I can't believe she just left us like that! We didn't need the stars, we needed her!"

"Uncle Donald knew that." Louie said quietly and they fell into a silence, Donald did so much for them and they never even thanked him.  

"We should do something for him," Dewey said and his brothers looked at him, "To thank him, for everything's he's done for us." 

"That's a great idea Dewey." 

* * *

"I don't understand our family sometimes." Huey revealed after a few seconds, "It just doesn't make any sense, why would Scrooge build the rocket if he knew we needed Della? Why would she steal the rocket if she knew we needed her? Why was Uncle Donald the only one who was actually thinking? It just doesn't make sense!" 

"Cause Scrooge doesn't care about anyone but himself, not really." Dewey said bitterly.

"Be fair Dewey he does care he's just not smart sometimes." 

"Fine then he cared about Della more than us." 

"That I can't deny." 

Louie suddenly stood up, "Everyone cared about mom more than us! Mom, Scrooge, everyone..." He trailed off and tried not to cry, his brothers sighed and gently pulled him back down, they were wondering how long it would take for him to blow up. 

"Not everyone." Huey said firmly but softly combing his fingers through Louie's hair. 

"Enough of them, what did we do?" 

His brothers felt a jolt of anger run through them but tried to calm down, "Nothing. We didn't do anything. We were only eggs Louie, we couldn't have done anything." 

"I guess..." 

"They did care about us," Huey decided, "As much as they could've, it just wasn't enough. That's not our fault, it's theirs." 

"Then why does it feel like our faults?" Dewey said looking at the ground and Louie laid his head on his chest.

"Cause we're good and we don't like blaming others, even though we should be, Huey's right, none of this is our fault." 

"...We were kind of mean, not that he didn't deserve it! But we could have handled it better."

"How? By telling him it was okay he kept this from us?! That it was okay he took our mom from us?! Cause it's not Huey it's really not!" 

"Don't you think I know that, I'm trying to stay calm!"

"Well clearly that's working." 

"Stop!" Louie said shoving both of them, "Fightings not gonna fix anything." Both nodded and they settled back in. 

"I don't know how I feel about of all this, I know I'm mad and maybe a little sad but that's about it, I guess I'm more confused than anything."

"Aren't we all?" They laughed for a few seconds and then fell silent.

"At least we're confused together." Dewey said and his brothers smiled at him, together indeed. 

"Why's everyone in our family so stupid sometimes? It's feels like all of this could have been avoid if they had just thought for a few seconds."

"That's exactly how it is." 

"Promise me to never be that stupid, that we'll always put eachother first promise me!" Louie said looking at them teary eyed and they quickly nodded.

"Promise." They said hugging him and they meant it, they needed each other more than they could ever really know. 

* * *

"Are we gonna split up when we're older?" Louie asked sadly after a few seconds making his brothers look at him curiously.

"Like you know 'well that was fun see you later' and then never see each other again except at like, holidays."

Huey snorted, "You guys wouldn't last a day without me." 

"Yeah but we have different interests and stuff!"

"We'll find a way to make it work, we always have."

"What if we don't?" Dewey asked quietly looking at the floor.

"Dewey..."

"No seriously! What if we try and we split up anyways..." 

"Do any of us wanna split up?" His brothers both shake their heads, "Then we won't."

"It can't be that simple."

Huey grabbed Dewey's hand, "It is." Dewey nodded, he wasn't entirely conviced but it was enough for now, but the truth is Huey didn't know what the future would hold, he wanted to be absolutely certain that they wouldn't split up but he just didn't know. He didn't know everything like they thought he did and he hated it. 

"Huey?"

"I don't know guys! Okay, I don't know! I don't know what the future will bring and I'm just as worried and scared as you are, I'm sorry..." 

They both hugged him, "You don't have to be sorry Huey, you shouldn't have to know everything no one should." 

"Yeah the future may be scary but we'll figure it out together, Duck boys remember?" 

"Duck boys." The other two chorused and they fell back into silence but it was a peaceful silence and none of them minded. They were each lost in their own thoughts, they weren't sure what the future would bring or even tomorrow and they weren't ready for it but they knew as long as they had each other they would be okay. 


End file.
